memory_alphafandomcom_sv-20200215-history
Memory Alpha:Forum
STOPP! Läs följande innan du skriver här för första gången: I Memory Alpha är forumet en plats där medlemmarna samlas för att diskutera diverse frågor rörande policy och annan övergripande wiki-diskussion. Det är alltså inte en plats för diskussioner utanför ämnet som inte direkt berör Memory Alpha. Följande typer av diskussioner hör inte hemma i detta forum: * Nybörjarfrågor. Läs i stället introduktions- och hjälp-sidorna innan du skriver dina frågor här. * Buggrapporter bör i stället skickas direkt till någon av administratörerna. * Frågor rörande enskilda artiklar skall i stället lämnas på den artikelns egen diskussionssida. Efter en tid kan inaktiva diskussioner som inte tillför något långtidsvärde tas bort från denna sida. Om det finns skäl kan diskussionerna i stället flyttas till FAQ-sidan eller läggas till Forumarkivet. Kom i håg att signera och datera dina inlägg genom att skriva fyra tilde-tecken (~~~~) eller klicka på signaturikonen här ovan. För att starta en helt ny diskussion, klicka då på länken här nedan. Var noggrann med att skriva datum och rubrik för diskussionen efter "Subject". Om du inte använder dig av länken här nedan - var noggrann med att lägga till din nya diskussion längst ner på sidan. de:Memory Alpha:Zehn Vorne en:Memory Alpha:Ten Forward eo:Memory Alpha:Dek antaŭen es:Memory Alpha:Ten Forward fr:Memory Alpha:L'Avant-Toute nl:Memory Alpha:Ten Forward pl:Memory Alpha:Dziesiąty Dziobowy ---- Uppdaterat serier och filmer Jag har gjort ett större tillägg så att alla serierna nu har respektive avsnitt listade under egna säsonger. Dessutom går det att klicka sig vidare från säsong till säsong, såsom det är gjort i den engelska MA:n. Likadant har jag gjort med filmerna så att man kan klicka sig vidare från film till film. En idé som inte har gjorts i den engelska MA:n : Skulle man kunna ha det så att man klickar sig vidare från exempelvis Star Trek: Enterprise till Star Trek: Originalserien på samma sätt som mellan säsonger inom en serie? Alltså att man kan se det som en naturlig ordning: ENT -> TOS -> TAS -> TNG -> DS9 -> VOY--Peter R 9 juni 2005 kl.20.26 (UTC) : Är det någon som har kommentar på det jag skrev här?--Peter R 20 juni 2005 kl.04.59 (UTC) ::låter som om det är värt ett försök, bra jobbat med den första uppdateringen också--Crazy voyager 30 november 2005 kl.16.10 (UTC) USS Förkortningen USS (vad den än står för), skall användas innan namn på skepp, detta för att skilja på t.ex. USS Intrepid och Intrepidklassen. Notera även att namn på skepp som det funnits flera av (t.ex enterprise) ska skrivas USS Enterprise-E, inte U.S.S Enterprise (om det inte refererar till enterprise-1701. Förkortningen USS ska inte heller skrivas med punkter emellan. Gäller tillsvidare, alla som ser dessa fel, ändra dom, diskussioner kan tas privat med mig (skicka ett meddelande) :Jag gick genom alla sidor där "Voyager" stod, och alla har namnet det korrekta "USS Voyager".--Peter R 20 juni 2005 kl.05.00 (UTC) :: Jag har kollat alla sidor med namnet "Enterprise" och de har nu det korrekta "USS" i stället för "U.S.S." Ändrade även S.S. Columbia till SS Columbia. --OnO 20 juni 2005 kl.10.23 (UTC) Mallar: Gaffelsidor/Disambig Jag skapade för en tid sedan mallen "Gaffelsidor" ovetande om att det fanns en mall kallad "Disambig" som gjorde samma sak. Jag föreslår att vi slår ihop dem om det är möjligt. Det är fler sidor som länkar till Gaffelsidor, och jag tycker dessutom vi skall använda oss av svenska ord. Däremot var texten på disambig-mallen betydligt bättre. Till Disambig-mallen länkas enbart Intrepid. --Peter R 20 juni 2005 kl.04.59 (UTC) :Jag har kopierat texten till gaffelsidor och lagt en kort text på disambig. Kan Crazy voyager ta bort "Mall:Disambig" så vore jag glad!--Peter R 25 juni 2005 kl.16.49 (UTC) ::borta--Crazy voyager 30 november 2005 kl.16.09 (UTC) Bilder och upphovsrätt Jag tänkte lägga in några bilder, men jag undrar hur vi ska göra med upphovsrätten. Engelska Memory Alpha lägger alltid till ett meddelande om upphovsrätten till alla bilder. Jag tog mig friheten att skapa Mall:Bildparamount med ett meddelande om att Paramount äger upphovsrätten till bilden: Blir denna text bra eller behöver den ändras? --Jocke 21 juni 2005 kl.06.52 (UTC) :Det låter bra, ta dig friheter, du! citationstecken runt "fair use" skulle se bättre ut. Det ser annars bra ut, tycker jag. Peter R 21 juni 2005 kl.10.37 (UTC) Angränsande avsnitt När vi skriver en avsnittsartikel så har jag sett att det finns en rubrik som heter angränsande avsnitt, där vi skriver in avsnittet innan resp. efter det aktuella. MEN längst ner finns en liten tablell där vi skriver in exakt samma sak. Tycker ni att det är okej om jag plockar bort den första rubriken och att vi nöjer oss med tabellen längst ned? Jag tycker det bli för mycket kaka på kaka annars. --OnO 25 juni 2005 kl.10.28 (UTC) :Precis vad jag tänkte. Gör så. Om man skulle vilja nämna ett avsnitt som särskilt anknytande, såsom med Tribble-avsnitten som anknyter till varandra, kan man i stället göra det genom att skriva ner dem under "Referenser" längst ner. --Peter R 25 juni 2005 kl.16.31 (UTC) Yeoman I TOS är det fullt med Yeoman's, kvinnliga besättningsmän av något slag. Vad ska man översätta Yeoman med? Assistent? Biträde? --OnO 25 juni 2005 kl.23.04 (UTC) :Assistent blir nog bra. Vad vi har funderat över det på Star Trek Databas. Jag tror att vi till sist fick "nöja" oss med assistent. :: Hmm, jag är inte helt nöjd med assistent. Yeoman är ju en titel och en rank. En "petty officer" eller underbefäl. Titta mer på den engelska sidan på Yeoman så förstår ni min vånda. Assistent låter helt enkelt fel, det är något en professor alltid släpar med sig. ;) Jag låter yeoman vara oöversatt så länge, så kan vi med lätthet söka på det senare och ändra alla på en gång. Okej? --OnO 26 juni 2005 kl.08.11 (UTC) ::Det är okej för min del.Peter R 26 juni 2005 kl.08.52 (UTC) Spegeluniversat Jag vet inte hur vi skall skriva vid personer och företeelser som existerar även i spegeluniversat. I engelska skriver de exempelvis "Jake Sisko (mirror)" så jag föreslår att vi skriver "Jake Sisko (spegel)" i den svenska delen. Nu har vi inga artiklar än, men länkar finns det som skriver "(spegel)" och "(spegeluniversat)". Synpunkter? Peter R 6 juli 2005 kl.08.30 (UTC) :Jag tycker att (spegeluniversat) verkar bättre än bara (spegel). Man ser då, även som icke invigd, direkt vad det handlar om. --OnO 6 juli 2005 kl.19.32 (UTC) ::Jag fårstår det, men det känns långt. Engelskans "mirror" är enkelt och förkortat. Men det behöver ju inte automatiskt medföra att vi gör likadant här, förstås... Det verkar bara vara du och jag, OnO, som tycker till här. Tror du att vi kan enas även om denna fråga? Peter R 6 juli 2005 kl.20.23 (UTC) :::Det tror jag absolut att vi kan göra. Tycker du att "spegel" är bättre än "spegeluniversat" så kör vi på det.--OnO 7 juli 2005 kl.16.52 (UTC) ::::Jag tror det. Bara vi är tydliga att vi tidigt i artikeln markerar att detta är en person från spegeluniversat och inget annat. (Säg till när du vill att jag skall ge mig på en sak...) Peter R 7 juli 2005 kl.18.14 (UTC) Hur få hit fler aktiva användare? OnO kontaktade mig med den öppna diskussionsfrågan om vi kan göra något för att få mer intresse till den svenska delen av Memory Alpha. Jag tror vi behöver satsa på faktiskt innehåll. Vi har lagt upp grunden och den ser jättebra ut, men nu måste vi ta tillfället i akt att satsa på att fylla med mer material. Eftersom vi är så få här kanske vi skall ändra lite strategi. Kanske skulle vi ha ett tema som vi arbetar på en månad och marknadsför det på framsidan? Exempelvis om vi satsade på något speciellt område under "Encyklopedi" på framsidan. Mitt förslag då är att vi startar med "Konst och musik" som är aktuellt på forat i diskussioner. Månaden efter kanske vi kan attrahera EoNeel, m.fl., med "Religion"? Vad sägs? Peter R 16 augusti 2005 kl.10.37 (UTC) :Från en annan användare kom följande ~~:Vad jag tror ni behöver göra är att göra färdigt hjälp-sidorna, så att användarna vet hur man ska skriva artiklar, som det är nu så finns det väldigt lite riktlinjer om hur man ska hantera sidan (några sidor som det krävdes att Crazy_voyager skapade när sidan startades är faktiskt inte färdiga). Ni behöver oxå göra mer reklam för sidan. Börja med att få in den i dmoz Open Directory, så följer dom andra katalogerna med. :Jag har lagt in den på ODP. Kanske Crazy voyager kan ordna riktlinjerna? Om det är mycket jobb kan vi ju tillfälligtvis (OBS!) hänvisa till Svenska Wikipedia. Peter R 17 augusti 2005 kl.11.40 (UTC) Ja jag kan titta på riktlinjerna, men jag tror att det tidigaste jag kan uppdatera något är om 2-3 veckor... jag har både läger plus skola plus prov som kommer upp. Så jag har inte så mycket tid över... men jag ska titta på det : Vem var det? Crazy voyager? Peter R 19 augusti 2005 kl.14.44 (UTC) Stämmer:P missade att sätta signatur, nåja, problemet är att jag har fått mer problem, så räkna med evigheter innan det är färdigt :S jag har jobb upp över huvudet (nästan bokstavligt talat) --Crazy voyager 21 augusti 2005 kl.20.06 (UTC) ::Vad säger ni nu? Peter R 14 september 2005 kl.04.34 (UTC) Ja jag har glömt hjälpfilerna. Jag sitter dock och tittar lite nu, det mesta är klart men jag har för mig att jag fick kritik förra gången för att dom var för "ordagrannt" översatta, vill ni att jag lägger upp dom som dom är så hjälps vi åt att redigera. Eller ska jag ta någon timma att sitta och pilla med detaljerna? --Crazy voyager 7 november 2005 kl.12.05 (UTC) :Det är väl bäst om det i varje fall kommer upp någonting. Fila så mycket du kan, men lägg sedan i stället upp filerna. Säg till vilka det är så att vi andra kan kika på dem när du lagt upp dem. Peter R 11 november 2005 kl.14.53 (UTC) Vandalism:( ok, vi har fått vårat första användarproblem, och ett ganska ordentligt sånt, användaren Linuxbeak har lagt in allmän skit på vissa sidor (jag har raderat det) och det bryr jag mig inte så mycket om. men han har även lagt in två XHTML script, bägge på OnO's sidor, jag fick bort ett script efter ca en halvtimma, men det andra ligger just nu kvar och jag vet inte hur jag ska få bort det, jag jobbar på det (med lite hjälp) men det verkar svårt, tills vidare har jag blockerat honom i 52 timmar- jag funderar dock på att lägga in en permanent block pga scriptet. problemet är att han är en väldigt "bra" medlem på den "stora" wikipedia, så jag vet inte om jag får igenom det, vi får se; har ni förslag eller sätt att komma runt scriptet, ta bort det snälla --Crazy voyager 26 augusti 2005 kl.14.28 (UTC) Creative Commons License version 2.5 I have just updated the English MA's license to BY-NC 2.5, and I suggest all other MAs follow this upgrade. If you want to upgrade as well, please contact me (preferably on my English talk page). The link of the CCL button in the lower left of each page has to be changed, and if you contact me, I'll tell the Wikicities tech support to change it. -- Harry ''Talk'' 4 november 2005 kl.13.13 (UTC) :Jag skickar ett meddelande till Harry om att vi gärna vill ha denna uppgradering. Det är bra att vi följer CC-standarden inom hela MA. Peter R 5 november 2005 kl.14.41 (UTC) :: Just in case you did not notice: There are GNU-FD Licenses all over the place instead of CCL's. You should have this corrected asap since both licenses are not compatible. — Florian™ talk 8 juni 2006 kl.19.08 (UTC) ::: What do you mean? I do not understand. What place - this wiki? Peter R 10 juni 2006 kl.11.28 (UTC) Ingen aktivitet här... Eftersom det inte är någon aktivitet här, förutom jag och Morn (och Morn är bara en robot som styrs av Kobi), och ingen som är ansvarig (Crazy voyager) verkar ha tid att göra något, vill jag bara säga följande. Jag lägger alldeles för mycket på Star Trek som det är i dag, och har lagt ner mycket arbete på Star Trek Databas. Visst har jag haft mycket i mitt liv i övrigt också, men jag har valt att lägga ett extra kol för Star Trek. Varför? För att jag gillar serien och gärna vill sprida mer information till andra om den. Jag gör alltså mer än vad som förväntas av mig och även om jag inte kan kräva detta av andra (då livssituationerna faktiskt är helt olika), så hade jag önskat att någon mer orkade kämpa på här. Jag kommer därför inte vilja vara aktiv här längre. Jag kommer säkert att fixa en och annan artikel, men det stora lasset kommer jag inte att dra. Om fler blir aktiva här, så är jag mer än villig att komma tillbaka, men som det ser ut nu orkar jag bara inte. Peter R 14 november 2005 kl.18.58 (UTC) ok, det är synd att det ska bli så här, men med allt det slit du har lagt ner för star trek databas var jag faktiskt förvånad att du har tagit dig tid äver huvudtaget. I övrigt har du rätt, detta är inte bra jsut eftersom jag inte har tid att lägga, visst tar jag tid när jag har, men det är ju inte ofta (vi pratar så lite som 1 gång varannan vecka!) men tack för det du ahr gjort Peter, så hoppas jag på att du en dag kommer tillbaka. Men ta dig lite vila, du har slitit som ett djur för db, att du skulle göra det här också är en omäjlighet, men likförbanant har du jobbat, tack --Crazy voyager 16 november 2005 kl.16.11 (UTC) : Jag förstår dig precis Pjotr'k, jag var själv väldigt aktiv (och ensam) ett tag. Men för några månader sedan hade vi ett intrångsproblem och jag fick min diskussionsida saboterad. Jag fick löfte om att det skulle fixas men inget har hände och har fortfarande inte hänt. Så jag tröttnade. --OnO 17 november 2005 kl.08.24 (UTC) :: OnO - jag har fixat det som inte fungerade med din sida. Hade fixat det tidigare, om jag visste att det var mer än användarsidan som var problem med. Peter R 18 november 2005 kl.08.08 (UTC) :::Hur i... Jag satt i evigheter med den där, och du bara fixade det så där hokus pokus. Hjälp, nu vet jag vem jag ska fråga nästa gång :P tack föresten ;) hade inte du gjort det hade det nog aldrig blivit fixat är jag rädd--Crazy voyager 30 november 2005 kl.16.07 (UTC) svensk version av MA - varför? :Överfört till Memory Alpha:FAQ/Allmän Ytterligare en sysop Jag har gett Peter tillgång till sysop funktioner, det ända du inte har tillgång till nu är möjligheten att lägga till nya sysops peter, jag är villig att göra fler till sysops (odo är en het kandidat ;)) eftersom jag själv helt klart inte har tid, en av sakerna som är specifikt för en wiki är just att man själv utser sysops, det har jag gjort nu. Detta är dock inte tänkt som ett sätt att öka belastningen på Peter, och om du själv känner detta kommer jag självklart att ta bort privilegierna om du föredrar det, men detta gör att alla inte är beroende av mig längre för att radera t.ex gammla mallar. Dessutom kan jag förhoppningsvis börja skriva mer nu, jag har gjort lite ändringar på sistone och planerar att fortsätta med det så mycket jag hinner. Julen som kommer är dock upptagen tid både för mig och andra, men vi får sakta men säkert nya artiklar, och jag ska lägga upp hjälpfiler för granskning denna veckan har jag tänkt (om inte, skriv gärna ett meddelande och påminn mig, för jag kan tyvärr glömma det ganska lätt).--Crazy voyager 30 november 2005 kl.16.15 (UTC) : Jag har redan admin-funktionen, tilldelad av Angela i oktober. Mitt användarnamn är inte Peter, så du borde ta bort behörigheten för Peter. Nästa person som annars dyker upp med det användarnamnet kommer att få automatisk sysop-behörighet... Peter R 2 december 2005 kl.06.59 (UTC) ::Vad uppdaterad jag är :P nåja, det är bra (när blev du det? För jag gjorde dig till admin bland annat för att du bad om att få sidor raderade, du behövde privilegierna för att jobba effektivt, plus att jag litar på dig --Crazy voyager 2 december 2005 kl.09.45 (UTC) Hjälpfilerna Nu har jag lagt till lite på introduktionen, mest länkar. Många av dess är röda, jag har svårt att hinna göra allt ikväll, dessutom behöver jag respons på det jag skrivit. Skulle någon kunna hjälpa mig med det?--Crazy voyager 30 november 2005 kl.19.36 (UTC) :Jag har ändrat en del småsaker. Det ser annars bra ut. Det finns fler småsaker, men det kan jag kika på någon annan gång. Peter R 2 december 2005 kl.08.23 (UTC) Subspace/underspace Vad ska vi äversätta till? Jag tänker främst på att i Voyager (senare säsongerna, avsnitt med wadwaur) så använder man termen "underspace". Frågan är hur vi ska översätta detta respektive subspace. Några förslag? Vi skulle kunna skriva subrymd men det känns lite fel tycker jag. --Crazy voyager 2 december 2005 kl.17.13 (UTC) :Jag tror på att vi bör använda underrymd. Visst kunde subrymd vara möjligt också, men då tycker jag vi blandar engelska och svenska i samma ord. Underrymd skulle därför fungera i båda fallen. Men skulle vi bestämma oss för subrymden (som jag nu efter större studium ser att även Star Trek Databas använder) kan jag mer än gärna foga mig. Men absolut inte subspace/underspace Peter R 2 december 2005 kl.20.54 (UTC) ::Nja, du har rätt i att det blir en blanding. Jag röstar för underrymd (just nu åtminstonde)--Crazy voyager 3 december 2005 kl.17.45 (UTC) Stavningar efter att ha lagt till i listan över arter och kulturer (bra ide Peter) kpm jag på att vi måste börja en lista med stavningar. jag stavar kardassianer, låter det bra? om inte, andra förslag tack, låter det bra så skapar jag en sida som jag döper stavningslista och skriver upp det där. Vi får göra så här med det mesta som man kan tveka på (underrymd t.ex) Låter det som en bra ide?--Crazy voyager 3 december 2005 kl.17.47 (UTC) :Cardassier tycker jag personligen låter bättre. Det kan inte heller skada att använda C i början av det ordet. Det är inget som blir fel grammatiskt i svenskan egentligen, och det underlättar dessutom vid igenkännande. Peter R 3 december 2005 kl.21.32 (UTC) :Tänk på att vi kanske kan få låna ordlistan vi har gjort på Star Trek Databas. Skicka ett e-brev till Jocke på databasen och kolla om det är okej, om det är så att vi anger Star Trek Databas som källa. Peter R 3 december 2005 kl.21.39 (UTC) :ska skriva till Jocke direkt, tack för tipset Användare:Crazy Voyager 7 december 2005 kl.09.08 (UTC) ::Har fått svar och utmärkt hjälp från Jocke, det enda jag ska göra nu är att lägga upp det, jag lägger det under ordlista--Crazy voyager 14 januari 2006 kl.16.42 (UTC) :::Så bra verkar det inte ha gått - kan du inte försöka att lägga in den igen? Nu syns ingenting. Peter R 18 januari 2006 kl.13.48 (UTC) ::::Jag ska titta på den nu (när jag fått tid :S) men något har blivit väldigt konstigt, men jag ska ta en titt --83.177.12.31 19 januari 2006 kl.15.52 (UTC) :::::Det ser ut som att alla radbrytningar har försvunnit. Om du kopierar och klistrar in från dom textfiler jag skickade, så ska det bli rätt (säg till om du vill att jag ska lägga in det)--Jocke 19 januari 2006 kl.21.45 (UTC) ::::::Verkar som om Kobi fixat det, det är bra får då kan jag sätta mig och plugga wiki-kod, för det kan jag behöva :S -CV (Som inte orkar logga in) Pausar P.g.a. mycket på min agenda, på både en personlig, utbildnings- och jobbrelaterad nivå, så måste jag nu säga att jag inte kommer att kunna vara engagerad så mycket som man kanske borde i MA fortsättningsvis. Jag kanske dyker upp då och då, men ni kan inte räkna med något mer än detta. Denna wiki klarar sig inte i nuläget, trots att flera har gjort stora ansträngningar för att få den på fötter, så min åsikt är att användarna antingen bestämmer sig för att verkligen satsa eller att lägga ner hela projektet. Missa inte diskussionen om inaktiva MA-utgåvor ovan. Om ni vill kontakta mig, gör så via Star Trek Databas, under "Om sidan --> Redaktionen", då jag inte kan garentera att jag kollar min egen diskussionssida här. Peter R 18 september 2006 kl.09.37 (UTC) Copyrightskyddat material Jag fick en anmälan via PM på Star Trek Databas om att någon flitigt kopierat från Star Trek Databas. Jag gick in här och har nu raderat 81 sidor där 28 sidor kopierades från Wikipedia och 53 sidor från Star Trek Databas. Upphovsrätten gäller för material från Star Trek Databas. Man får gärna använda sig av materialet men inte kopiera hela meningar eller stycken. Wikipedia å sin sida använder sig av GFDL medan MA använder sig av Creative Commons License (längst ner på sidorna står visserligen GFDL, men detta är felaktigt och har påtalats för ett år sedan hos Memory Alpha centralt samt hos Wikimedia). Jag har spärrat de två IP-adresserna som utförde detta och hoppas att detta endast var en tillfällig miss av dem. Det här blev mycket jobb, skall ni veta. Peter R 26 mars 2007 kl. 08.50 (UTC) (på tillfälligt besök då och då) :Återigen har någon kopierat text från Star trek Databas. Kan någon administratör vara vänlig och ta bort sidorna?--Jocke 7 juli 2007 kl. 17.12 (UTC) ::Klart. Denna gång oändligt blockerad. Peter R 12 juli 2007 kl. 14.46 (UTC) :::Jag har dock fått uppfattningen av att Wikipedia har en policy som tillåter fri kopiering av dess innehåll oavsett syfte. Har jag fel? Makk 14 juli 2007 kl. 22.46 (UTC) ::::Vi använder Creative Commons som licens och Wikipedia har en annan som inte är kompatibel. Därigenom är det mot reglerna, vilket har fastställts av både Wikipedia och av Wikia där Memory Alpha ingår. Peter R 11 september 2007 kl. 18.59 (UTC) Är det någon här? Ända sedan jag kom hit för lite mer än ett år sedan har det varit skrämmande lite aktivitet. Att döma av diskussionerna ovan har det dock inte alltid varit så, och jag skulle vilja vet vafan som hänt med allt folk. Pjotr'k har redan förklarat sig, men var är alla andra? Är det någon som läser det här? Jag skulle gärna göra mitt bästa för att göra vårt Alfaminne till något att vara stolt över, detta är dock mycket svårt att genomföra ensam. Janeway hade knappast lyckats ta sig hem utan sin besättning, vet ni. Makk 3 september 2007 kl. 17.23 (UTC) :Jag svarade dig här ovan om copyrightskyddat material. Jag har alldeles för mycket arbete på Star Trek Databas för att jag annars skall hinna vara här. En person vid namn Fleet Admiral Solok verkar ha varit lite aktiv den sista månaden, och han verkar skriva bra material dessutom. Peter R 11 september 2007 kl. 19.01 (UTC) Asking for permission for using bot on MA/sv Hello! Sorry for posting this in english! I'm Plasmarelais from MA/de. Recently I ran our bot on MA/de, PlasmarelaisBot, setting and fixing interwiki links. It's going through all languages to add/edit/delete new/changed/broken IWL on MA/de. Now I also got a list of sv-pages, where IWL to other existing pages are missing. So I ask you if you would like the bot to add these IWL on your pages. If so, I would request a botflag for your wiki from w:User:Avatar and the bot may start working. If you have any questions about the bot or the way it is working or anything else, just contact me on my german user talk. Thank you! --Plasmarelais Ξ TALK Ξ ツ Ξ 29 maj 2009 kl. 19.28 (UTC) Moving the language codes Hi, As you know, Memory Alpha has a different URL structure than other wikis. Instead of the language code being in the first part of the URL (and not used on most English language wikis) it's added after the .org. This has required technical exceptions for some time which are getting harder to manage. To improve the stability of Memory Alpha during site updates, we need to drop the en from the English Memory Alpha and move the other language prefixes to the beginning of the URL. For instance: * http://memory-alpha.org/sv/wiki/Pagename will become http://sv.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename * http://memory-alpha.org/en/wiki/Pagename will become http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename * http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename will redirect to http://memory-alpha.org/wiki/Pagename We may need to tidy some URLs in css and other cases, but all previous URLs will now redirect to the new version. We hope to make this change some time next week. Thanks all, and sorry for having to write here in English. -- sannse (talk) april 15, 2010 kl. 22.33 (UTC)